


On My Mind

by hipposandcows



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, idk what this is going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipposandcows/pseuds/hipposandcows
Summary: its short and gay





	

It is just the way she looks at you.

 

The way she bites her lip.

 

The way her breathing suddenly speeds up just slightly.

 

In a moment, you come to the realization that you cannot think straight around Lena Luthor. Your palms become sweaty, your heart tries to beat itself out of your chest, and to top it all off, you stutter like you have never seen a girl before. 

 

You, the kryptonian. You, who could, very literally, destroy everything in your path.

 

Of course, Lena isn’t oblivious to this. You know this because of the little quirks of her lips. How she tries to hide the fact that this is her intended effect. 

 

She knows what she is doing to you.

 

She knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visit me @agentdimples.tumblr.com


End file.
